


November 23rd

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the anniversary of Doctor Who, I had to write a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 23rd

It was the wailing borderline electronic music that attracted Steve to the common lounge. He almost expected to find Tony performing some kind of experiment in the middle of the lounge because he’d been kicked out of his lab, but when he peered around the door he was met with the sight of Jane Foster sleeping on one of the couches in a nest of blankets and pillows, and Darcy Lewis settling into the other one with a bowl of popcorn. 

“Hey Darcy.” 

She looked up at him and grinned.

“Hey Steve! C’mon in, unless you have other things to do.” 

“Well, it Is Monday morning… what are you doing?” 

“Jane has maxed out her lab time. She is not allowed to go back until she has slept for at least eight hours and eats two whole meals. We’re one meal down, and now she’s working on her eight hours. So yay for me, getting today off.” 

“You’re watching TV?” 

“Not just TV my friend. Today is the anniversary of one of the most awesome television shows of all time, I am marathon—ing all of the Classic Doctor Who that Friday is able to provide me, and since she has access to every single story that’s been released, I will be happy for the next eight hours, and even longer.” 

“Doctor Who… that’s the one with the man travelling the universe in a blue box?”

“Yessir…you want to watch with me?” 

Steve thought about the meeting he was supposed to go to with Hill, and then at the space on the couch that Darcy was waving at, she had extra pillows and blankets and looked far too inviting in her blue pyjama bottoms.

He crossed over to the couch and kicked off his shoes. 

“Excellent choice, my friend. This is the Unearthly Child, and while a lot of people pan it because the story line is perhaps less than fantastic, you have to remember that without this story, there would be no Doctor Who whatsoever. When we’re done this one, we’ll move on to the Daleks, and that’s when we start getting magic. I may snuggle you to protect myself from the scourge that is the Daleks, fair warning."

"Surely you're not scared?"

"Of course not, not anymore, but it's Doctor Who, and that's just what's done.” 

Steve put his feet up next to hers on the coffee table and helped himself to her bowl of popcorn. It was not exactly a hardship, having Darcy snuggled up with him.

“Who’s I.M Foreman?” 

She elbowed him.

“Shh. Watch and learn." 

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
